


If You Die On Me, I'm Gonna Kill You

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [45]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Well - Freeform, almost, but hey, but it's short lived, the kiss never makes it past the drumroll, who doesn't love a good drumroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "please stay with me" "you're everything to me"The battle for Starcourt has been fought and won, but now Steve may have lost the thing he cares about most.





	If You Die On Me, I'm Gonna Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Everything was moving in slow motion. 

Demodogs collapsed, dead, where they once stood, faces open as they surrounded the party. Glass from shattered store windows was falling all around them, lights that once flickered finally staying lit. Steve stared at Eleven, who had been sort of floating above it all, watching as she lowered herself back to the ground. There was a steady stream of blood dripping from her nose and she looked like she needed to sleep for the next week, but other than that she seemed fine. 

The kids were around her in an instant, Mike dragging her in for a hug and the rest of them just sort of piling it on. Steve smiled fondly at them, but the smile abruptly fell from his face as he abruptly realized that someone was missing. 

Billy. 

Nancy and Jonathan were checking each other over for injuries, Hopper and Joyce were watching the kids. Where the hell was Billy? The longer it took for Steve to find him, the more worried he got. He’d been right there, hadn’t he? Swinging his nail bat, nail bat the sequel as the kids had dubbed it, taking demodogs down left and right and then Steve sort of lost track because Eleven was flying and he didn’t know she could do that and he was still reeling from the fact that the demodogs were back since he thought they were a thing of the past and-

The blood drained from his face when his eyes landed on a familiar looking boot. He was running before he even realized it, eyes wild as he got closer and yup, that was Billy, trapped underneath the corpses of two demodogs. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Steve cursed, hurriedly trying to shove the dogs off of Billy. Hopper and Joyce were at his side in an instant, the kids quickly following as the moved the dogs off of Billy. His shirt was covered in enough blood to make Steve’s stomach churn as he gently lifted Billy’s head into his lap. 

“I-is he…” Max trailed off, not daring to finish.

“No, he’s not…he’s not-” Steve said, shaking his head vehemently because fuck no, he couldn’t even think it let alone say it out loud. Billy wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. Not after all this. Not after all they’d been through this summer. Not after he’d finally kissed Steve, right before the place flooded with demodogs. 

“Come on, open your eyes,” Steve pleaded, pushing Billy’s blood stained bangs back from his sweaty forehead. “Y-you’ve gotta stay with me. Please. Please stay with me,” Steve murmured, not caring that he was totally giving them away by holding Billy like this with the whole party watching. Fuck, he was pretty sure at least half of them had seen Billy plant one on him anyway. 

Joyce knelt next to Steve, carefully moving Steve’s arm out of the way and pressing her fingers to Billy’s throat, checking for a pulse. 

“His pulse is fine. Hopper, call-

“Already on it,” Hopper said, heading for the nearest store to use their phone.

Steve was babbling now. Total nonsense, but he couldn’t seem to stop. 

“You can’t die on me. Not yet. Not when we haven’t even…not when I haven’t told you words that you’re so not ready to hear,” Steve said, laughing a watery laugh. 

“Steve honey,” Joyce said, cutting him off. “He’s alive. He’s breathing. An ambulance is on the way. He’s gonna be fine. Okay? He’s gonna be fine.”

Steve nodded, not taking his eyes off Billy, but grateful for her words all the same. He heard a soft sniffling sound and realized belatedly that it was coming from him because of course he was crying right now. Max has crouched down on Billy’s other side, squeezing her brother’s hand while the kids gathered around her, close by to offer support. Lucas and Eleven each had a hand on one of Max’s shoulders and Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand land of each of his, tearing his eyes away from Billy to glance back and Nancy and Jonathan. 

He was about to thank them and say something he would probably be embarrassed about later when he felt Billy shift underneath his fingers. 

“Billy?” Steve asked, trying and failing not to get his hopes up.

Billy groaned softly, eyes fluttering open slowly,  glazed when they landed on Steve. 

“Did we win?” he asked, voice slurred. 

Steve laughed but it quickly turned into sobs as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Billy’s, holding onto him as tightly as he dared. 

“Don’t cry, pretty boy,” Billy murmured, pushing himself up to a seated position and uh, he shouldn’t be able to do that with the amount of blood on his shirt…

“Billy, how are you even-”

Steve cut off, unable to finish. Billy frowned, confused as to why Steve as well as the entire party, were staring at him like he’d just come back from the dead.  

“What?” he asked, staring down at himself. “Oh, it’s not mine,” he explained, pointing to a couple of the dogs. “They sort of fell on me as I was taking them down, got blood and this weird gunk all over me.”

“Guess we can cancel the ambulance,” Hopper grunted. 

Billy shrugged, looking sheepish as he turned to Steve, unprepared for the other boy to literal fling himself into Billy’s arms. Billy had a split second to worry about the party watching, until he remembered he’d laid one on Harrington before this whole thing started and who knows what sappy shit Harrington was spouting when he was passed out. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s back, knocking his cheek against Steve’s before pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. 

“I’m okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, voice low. 

“Don’t do it again,” Steve said, looking serious as he pulled away to look Billy in the eye. “You’re…you’re everything to me and-and I want-

“Oh for the love of, just kiss already. I can’t take another sappy speech,” Dustin whined, yelping with Max slapped him upside the head. 

Billy laughed, shaking his head and pulling Steve closer by the front of the shirt. 

“You heard the kid, Harrington. Kiss me.”


End file.
